The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lilac plant, botanically known as Syringa meyeri×Syringa microphylla and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Pink Perfume’.
The new Lilac plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Zundert, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Lilac plants with fragrant flowers and repeat flowering habit.
The new Lilac plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in 2000 of Syringa meyeri ‘Palibin’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with Syringa microphylla ‘Superba’, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Lilac plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor during the summer of 2003 as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Zundert, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Lilac plant by softwood cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Zundert, The Netherlands since 2004 has shown that the unique features of this new Lilac plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.